True, But I Am Not Of Hell
by throwthesand
Summary: When Sam and Dean investigate a small town where a young girl's body goes mysteriously from her coffin, little do they know they are dealing with the most unpredictable demon they've met yet.


"Dead bodies coming to life, huh? So like that chick someone resurrected from the dead? Gotta hate zombies."

Dean Winchester sat on a library bench as his brother, Sam, read out from a computer article. "Yeah. But listen; no weird suicides, no serial killers, no anything. I mean, this place is perfect. Crimes don't reach much farther than your typical shoplifting. There's no sign that could point to a vengeful spirit anywhere."

"Huh." Dean leaned forward, intrigued. "Do you think it could be our kind of gig?"

"I dunno. Seems weird enough, but..." Sam trailed off.

After a minute of silence, Dan stood up. "Might as well check it out, then," he said.

The strange duo strode out of the library. Sam and Dean weren't just joking when they talked about spirits and demons; that was their job. Hunters. Traveling across the country saving cities and towns, hunting terrifying creatures, exorcising demons; and they loved it.

"So Oaktown; where is it?" Dean asked, climbing into the driver's seat of his black impala.

Sam checked a map. "Not far. Actually, pretty close. Only about six miles east."

"Alright," said Dean, "Let's go hunt some demons." He grinned as the old car roared to life, speeding down the road.

The car pulled up outside Oaktown Motel, just two streets down from the old cemetery. Perfect.

"Okay," said Dean, "Where to first?"

"Um, Natalie and David Roan." Said Sam. "They say that at their fourteen year old daughter went missing from her coffin before her funeral."

"Fourteen?"

"Yeah. She died of leukemia. Just a week ago."

"Alright, let's go talk to them."

"Dean, wait." Sam put his hand on his brother's arm. "Their teenage daughter just died, okay? Just don't be to... forceful."

"Yeah, okay," Dean mumbled, slightly offended. "Let's go." They headed towards the house.

"Left here," Sam said, as the car lurched around the turn. "Okay. Now-"

The car suddenly stopped, and the bothers were thrown forward in their seats. "What the hell...?" Dean jumped out. "Did we run into something?"

"I don't think so," Sam said, waving his arm in front of the car. "Try moving it forward again."

Dean got into the drivers seat and pushed down on the gas. The car moaned, but stayed stationary.

"Wait!" Sam exclaimed, running to the back where they demon hunting weapons. He pulled out the sliding tray. As he did, a shimmery blue wall appeared around the weapons. "Woah."

"It's not letting the guns through," said Dean. "That. Is. Weird."

"You're telling me," said Sam. "Let's back it up."

The car practically flew backwards as soon as Sam said it. "Careful on the reverse, Dean," he said.

"Wasn't me," Dean called back. Suddenly, the car started driving in reverse down the street.

"Dean!" Sam sprinted after the car, but it was going way too fast.

"Sam!" Dean called back, but he couldn't see his brother. He grabbed at the door handle, but the car was locked. He looked behind him.

"We're headed for a ravine!" He yelled to no one.

Dean gripped the door handle and pulled as hard as he could, but the handle broke off. "Dammit!" He looked around the car for something to use. Sam's jacket! He wrapped his fist in the material, smashing the window. Glass shards left tiny cuts on his face and arms, but he ignored them and launched himself out the window, rolling to a halt on the grass. The car swerved, stopping just inches away from the perilous cliff, and drove off into the night.

"Dean!"

Dean looked up to see Sam sprinting across the field, calling out desperately. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Dean muttered. "Just a few cuts and bruises. I'm fine, really," he added as Sam continued to check for broken limbs.

Sam finally sat back. "That was close," he said. This is a powerful demon we're dealing with."

"Yeah, powerful," said Dean, "But I don't think it's trying to kill us. I think it's just trying to scare us away." He smirked. "But we don't scare easily."

Just then, a small figure stepped out of the woods. "Fine, then." It said. "So kill me."


End file.
